


Violent Puzzle

by rhxrhx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Gore, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhxrhx/pseuds/rhxrhx
Relationships: Nekoma Volleyball Club/Original Character(s), Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Rumours

“I heard someone in school got into a car crash”  
“Wait really? Who?”   
“Someone in the Volleyball club.”   
“Did they die?”  
“I think so.”  
“Didn’t someone died at the Volleyball Club years ago?”  
“Yeah..What if it’s related?”  
“A suicide and a car crash...I do-”

“If you want to talk I suggest you wait until your break time starts, hm?” The Teacher said. 

\-----

“Y/N! Wait up!” 

You stopped your tracks, and faced the person calling you, “Oh Kuroo, What’s up?” You asked.  
“No Club practice today.” Kuroo bitterly smiled “Huh? Why?” You asked cluelessly. “Haven’t you heard?” Kuroo said surprised. “K-kai got into a car crash…” Kuroo said looking down at his shoes. “Wait, Kai? No way..” You said stepping back a bit.

_So the rumours were true..._

“We’re going to the hospital after school to see him, Are you gonna join?” Kuroo asked while you stare off into space.

_this can’t be..wh-what if he’s dead?_

“Y/N? Are you okay? I’m sorry for telling you about this a bit too late...I thought you knew” Kuroo looked at you with pity. “H-he’s alive right?” You asked. “We don’t know...that’s why we’re planning on visiting him,” Kuroo said with a worried expression on his face “Can’t we visit him now?” You asked, “I don’t know…” Kuroo said.

“Kuroo!” Kenma called. “Coach said we could visit him, the school said so,” Kenma said.

\--

Everyone was quiet, worried about their teammate, praying that he’s alive.

It was an awful car crash. The car got hit by a truck, the truck’s driver was drunk, losing its direction, and pushed the car at the end of the cliff.  
The car was crashed into a tree, Kai’s head flew from the other side of the car. Windows crashed and pieces of glass stuck into his limbs. His skull cracked, brain-damaged.

A lady found their car stuck into a tree and immediately called the police. They came to investigate and found Kai’s identity, but they were too late.

\--

“I’m sorry… but he couldn’t make it.” The Doctor announced.

_Nobuyuki Kai  
12:31 pm   
Severely injured in a car crash  
Died from blood loss_

They didn’t let any of you see him, they said he was badly injured and they tried to fix it- but they didn’t have that much time and he died.


	2. Middle Blockers

It’s been two weeks since the last incident. The Volleyball club haven’t practiced ever since. Our match with Karasuno is coming and the teammates have fallen into depression, especially Yaku.

Yaku was a really close friend of Kai and hearing about the news made him _miserable_  
He skipped school not wanting to face the consequences of his friend, and eventually, he hated Volleyball. He left the club and decided to move schools to try and move on,

_but it got worse._

He was found _dead_ in an alleyway near Nekoma High, he was planning on giving a last goodbye to his friends and teammates so he could have a new life without guilt and sorrow-

_but this wasn’t the ‘new life’ he expected._

Rumors spread throughout Nekoma High, most of the teammates were scared of what could happen next. _Including you._

You transferred to Nekoma High 2 years ago, you didn’t really think of joining the Volleyball club until you found out they were looking after a Middle blocker so you decided to try it out. Coach Nekomata knew you had skill so you decided to join their matches, then you became their official Middle Blocker.

You didn’t know that you were an actual replacement of their old middle blocker, Lev Haiba, til’ your friend told you about him. 

_“He was found under the bridge and was announced as suicide but there was something really sketchy about the case,” your friend said._

“How so?”

_“He was last found leaving the school and there were no CCTVs of him walking on the bridge. In fact, the bridge is actually a really famous place and no one saw him doing it nor saw him at the bridge at all!” your friend exclaimed._

“He could’ve gone there late at night when no one was there.” 

_“But his body was found right after the incident by some friend group, they suddenly found his body there slowly rotting. 9 pm. He was last found at 5 pm leaving school. There were also no signs of him dying from being drowned, it was most likely from bleeding.”  
“He had a wound in his stomach which can be patched up but he bled himself out. Isn’t it suspicious? Why would his body be found on a lake instead of a different place?”_

“He could’ve planned it there?”

_” but WHY under the bridge, don’t you think someone would’ve hidden the body there so that it was suspected suicide? What if he was **murdered?**.”_

“You’re scaring me. Just don’t overthink it too much.”


End file.
